


A Palate For You

by Drunken_Ventriloquist



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Vampire Turning, but i don't actually know what fluff is since my life is just crying and suffering, wait this isn't fluff go back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunken_Ventriloquist/pseuds/Drunken_Ventriloquist
Summary: Ritsu's arm snaked around Mao's neck, fingers tracing over thin magenta strands and securing him in place."You want it, don't you? You should stop playing that facade and bite me already~"





	A Palate For You

**Author's Note:**

> _Inspiration hit me at 2am in a skype chatroom so here we are_  
>  ___________________
> 
> Prelude to this fic is that Mao's body has been undergoing some recent, uncomfortable change as he transitions into becoming a vampire. How he got the chance to turn into one is for you to decide. He hasn't drank blood yet, and his eyes are still their normal emerald color. The last couple days have produced a spike in painful blood cravings.
>
>>  
> 
> Please enjoy! 

A hand shot out, grabbing Mao by the shirt collar and sending him tumbling over Ritsu. "Oi! D-Don't move so suddenly..."  
Ritsu looked unamused. "Maa-kun is the one always telling me I should move more; just what are you saying now?" Ritsu's arm snaked around Mao's neck, fingers tracing over thin magenta strands and securing him in place. Their faces lay dangerously close. "You want it, don't you? So do I. You should stop playing that facade, and bite me already~"

Ritsu was saying this from the beginning. Over the last couple of weeks, as Mao suffered with these indescribable feelings, indescribable _cravings_ , only Ritsu was the one who looked at him without judgement, the one who was willing to offer understanding this whole time. As Mao felt the scraps of his self-control withering, he could really use some of that, he figured. "You're... not going to regret saying that, right? Like, I don't want you to dislike me afterwards or anything. I-I don't want you to hate me." His voice cracked at the ends as he struggled to bite back tears. Surely everyone else would find Mao gross, but Ritsu...

"Maa-kun." Ritsu withdrew his arm and held his palm out in front of Mao instead. Its span resembled about the same amount of space held between their lips. "Have you forgotten who I am? It's all the same..." He paused, glancing up in an exaggerated look of hurt. "Or do you possibly hate me, too?"

Mao flinched. "I would never..!"  
Ritsu's expression softened with a lazy smile and he grabbed Mao's hand, placing it gently in his. "Then I would never hate you, either. You're all I need." He softly squeezed. At that reassurance, Mao released a shaky breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "T-Thank you, Ritsu." He tentatively squeezed back.

With that, Ritsu seemed satisfied and tilted his chin up, turning his head to the side to allow Mao space. Exposed skin, so white and smooth that it was almost translucent, presented itself to Mao almost too suddenly. His brain proceeded to short-circuit as his thoughts flew in a hundred different directions. Was this really okay? What invisible boundary was he crossing here? Ritsu had said it was alright, though...

When he managed to avert his eyes from Ritsu's neck, he nearly jumped at the piercing red gaze peering from the side, stalking his every move. A lazy smile met Ritsu's features, and with that signature expression, before he had a chance to become self-conscious, Mao felt like he had already lost.

_"The only one who can bite me like this, is Maa-kun..."_

. . .

Mao was pretty sure his brain blacked out at that. When his senses came to, he already had Ritsu pinned by his wrists and fangs were well embedded into the skin of his neck. It was satisfying to feed, much like Mao expected it to feel, but...  


_Consuming somebody's liquid source of life like this is somewhat thrilling._ He pushed those creeping thoughts away as he continued to sink his teeth and focus on sucking.

Once blood didn't reach the wound as readily and Ritsu's breaths became more laboured, it was time to stop. With one last drop of blood trailing down, Mao sighed contently as he unhinged his fangs and tried to adjust his jaw back to its previous position. _Yikes._ That would take some time getting used to. Ritsu lazily grinned as he adjusted his seating upright after being held down in a slumped position. Oddly enough, he looked proud with himself.

“Ritsu...” Once standing and looking down, the shock started to solidify as Mao began to fully realize that he had just hurt somebody. He had _hurt_ Ritsu. “I-I’m so sor-“  
“Don’t. I already told you that you didn’t need to apologize. And I told you that I’ve wanted this, didn’t I? A forceful Maa-kun is so cool~”  


Mao wasn’t so sure about that. But he wasn’t about to argue when he had just bit him. What kind of person would that make him? _That, and..._  
“Y-Yeah. Uh, sorry Ritsu, I suddenly need to use the washroom, so is it okay if I go now?” He tried to casually face away, because there was no way that _this_ was happening. Mao will need some serious explanation as to why Ritsu’s satisfied grin only grew wider after those words.

“Ehh, already? We’ve just shared such an intimate moment, Maa-kun is so mean~” Ritsu slowly stood up, surprising Mao since he thought he drank enough blood that Ritsu would want to sit there for at least a while. Now approaching him swiftly, Mao had no idea how to handle this. Any wit that his position on student council allowed him had long abandoned him by now.  
A hand reached out to the front of Mao’s waist. An unmistakable bulge brushed slender fingers and Ritsu met Mao with what were now matching, glowing red eyes.

_“Rather than being mean... Maa-kun is actually rather lewd, isn’t he?”_

>  
> 
>  

Perhaps a high-pitched squeal followed by a stumble backwards wasn't the coolest performance Mao could've given, but his mind wouldn't provide him with a better response for the sudden contact at his crotch. Bottom first, he hit the stone floor. "Ritsu... What the hell are you doing?!"

Ritsu seemed a little disappointed, but continued to hold a small smile. "You noticed it earlier, didn't you? Sometimes when drinking from somebody you can get _reeeally_ excited. This is just an accumulation of that." He shrugged.  
Mao's head span as his face got warmer. So what, he was going to get an erection from drinking and Ritsu was just going to _let him_? Ritsu's behaviour from before began to click into place.

"Ritsu..." He was truly grateful for the blood, but what now? "P-Please don't tell me that you were planning this."  
"Planning?" Ritsu's eyes narrowed as he stared him down. "It's true, drinking blood can produce adverse reactions and feelings within people. But this is only in line with the wishes of the individual." He paused before kneeling to where Mao had fallen on the floor and levelled his gaze.  
"In other words, you only got excited here because you wanted to be, _Maa-kun._ "

Mao couldn't say that he appreciated the way Ritsu drawled out the syllables of his name like that, not when it inexplicably made his pants feel even tighter. He gritted his teeth.

"My poor Maa-kun, you must be so confused~" With surprising strength he pried Mao's legs apart. "Want me to help you over here? ...There's no need to hide your feelings anymore, hm? We're now connected by blood." Mao squeezed his eyes shut and tried to squirm away, but Ritsu halted him with a single finger pressed on the tip of his hardness. "I know what you want, Maa-kun. Say it and I'll give it to you~"

_I just drank blood, and yet I feel like I'm the weak one..._  
Mao wondered how long it's been since he's felt this way. With Ritsu there's a certain shared bond, perhaps attachment, that surpassed words, and yet never had a physical manifestation.  
_Perhaps this, maybe, is the manifestation that I've always wondered about._

Ritsu's hand snaked around his clothed cock and squeezed.  
"Nng-- Ritsu!" Mao yelped. It hurt, but he was pretty sure that the pain wasn't the only reason behind his involuntary voice just now.

" _Maa-kun._ " Crap.

"R-Ritsu. I'm sorry. S-Shit. I want you to touch me...!"  
A few moments passed in silence, save for Mao's shallow breaths as Ritsu took in his reactions. Then Ritsu's expression softened into a kind smile that Mao had never seen before. "You're still gunna apologize, hm... I guess you'll always be the stubborn Maa-kun that I love."

 _You're the one who's stubborn_ , Mao wanted to say, but trembling lips that were caught by equally soft ones ceased any chance for a reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, id like to offer my apologies to anybody who received brain damage after this fic 
> 
> Thank you for reading! **☆**


End file.
